


Instinct: Extinction

by TyrannoVox



Series: Instinct Series [1]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kinda, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, T-virus does more to Alice, i don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: what if, after bonding with the T-Virus, being experimented on and being brought back to life, made the dormant primal/animalistic instincts that humans have surface within Alice? What if that's how Alice knew that Claire was the right one when she met the redhead?





	1. Murder of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently on a RE kick. I already have this fic done on FF but decided to put it here instead to reach a wider audience.
> 
> Also, I have a question: would you read a fic that centers around my OC within these films that has autism? I gotta ask because it's been floating in my head and I want to get it out but I already have two RE fics (one AU and other sequel to this fic) going on my ff account.
> 
> Without further ado, the first chapter. I will probably post one chapter a day.

I walked through the sands of the western US, not sure where I was going. I had heard the transmission from some convoy that's in the same direction I have been going in. If I come across them, I'll just check up on them in the distance and then me on my way. I owe them that since my involvement with Umbrella.

As I walked, I started to have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was until a putrid scent filled my nostrils.

_Infected._

I looked up and saw a murder of crows flying, all going to the same place. I was quick to follow and got to where they went relatively quickly. I saw a motel with a school bus, a hummer, a tanker and a ambulance, sat with a van. I drew closer until I was a few feet away and there was movement out of the corner of my eye.

I could see a man- who I realized was Carlos- run towards a young girl, grabbing her as the flames turn towards them. He saw this and he quickly turned so his back was towards the flames, trying to protect the girl. I quickly used my power, using it to protect the two. I stared at them and Carlos, after realizing that he wasn't getting burned, turned towards me.

My eyes quickly darted towards the flame and i forced it to go upwards. I could feel a tear running down my face because of the pounding pain within my head but I kept at it until the crows all burned and the flame dispersed.

I gasped, and tilts my head down, breathing heavily. I could see the blackness crawling in the corner of my vision. As the ashes rain down, I saw Carlos making his way over to me with a slight smile on his face. Once he was in front of me, I couldn't hold my weight anymore and fell forward into his arms. He still smelled the same, after all these years. He still smelled mike gunpowder and family. When he had my secure in his arms, rocking back and forth ever so slightly, I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up, squinting as I put my hand up to shield my eyes from the sunlight. When my eyes adjusted, I could see a colorful bracelet sitting on my wrist, I touched it before finally sensing eyes on me. I looked over and saw a teenager, sitting there. Her blood smelled pure, untainted, something that needed to be intact.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hey." I inwardly winced at how rough my voice sounded, I carefully turned towards her, leaning on my elbow. "This belong to you?"

"I gave it to you last night. For luck."

"Thank you, its beautiful." I smiled as I sat up fully, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed that I laid on. "What's your name?"

"Kmart."

I gave her a slightly confused look and she elaborated.

"It's where they found me. Claire and the other...a few years back."

"Do you have another name?" I asked.

"Never liked it. Um...Everyone I knew was dead so, seemed like a time for change." She paused for a moment. "The other's are having a funeral."

I nodded and stood before making my scarf into a hood and followed Kmart out. Once we were about a few feet away, I touched her arm, making her look at me and I nodded before going over of to the side.

I could see Carlos turn to look at me before he and a red-head came over to me.

"Alice," Carlos began. "This is Claire Redfield. She's the one who put this convoy together."

When She got close, The most intoxicating and attractive scent assaulted my nose, making something deep inside me want to react to it. I forced myself to stay put though as I looked at her and noted her green eyes.

' _Ironic.'_ I thought,

"Thank you so much for your help." Was her first words to me. I only gave a nod when Kmart called for the red-head.

"Excuse me. I have things I have to attend to." She excused herself before going off. Carlos began walking and Alice kept pace with him.

"In the last six months, she lost half of the convoy." Carlos told me. "Pretty soon, there'll be more of us dead than alive."

He paused as we walk before asking the question I was waiting to hear.

"Alice, what happened to you? Why did you leave after Detroit?"

"I didn't have a choice." I finally answered. "They were using me. You saw what I did to Angie, plus, they were tracking me. I would have gotten you all killed."

"Why stay alone after the world ended?"

"It's just safer if I'm not around people." I stated softly.

"Why'd you come back." Carlos asked, a knowing smile growing on his face. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to him and I hugged him back. The feeling and the smell of one of my closest friends, practically a family member, caused my resolve to break and I let a few tears escape.

Was he the only one to forgive me? After what happened to Angie?

Looks like I'll only find out in time.


	2. Meetings

I was leaning against a support pillar, next to a fuel pump, thinking to myself as I looked at the graves. I was away from the people so they didn't feel uncomfortable- I can smell that they are when I'm around.

"Got a minute?" The voice of the convoy leader asked and I looked, seeing her stop in front of me. The scent of her blood came around me again. Thankfully, I had less of a reaction this time- though it's still there.

"Yeah." I stated as I watched her.

"Everyone is grateful for you helping out." she stated as she slipped her glasses on her collar.

"But how long am I going to stay?" I asked her question for her.

"Don't get me wrong. We are grateful. They're talking about what you did and they're scared."

"I don't blame them." I looked at the graves once more. "People have a habit of dying around me."

"Not just you."

I looked back at her before recalling what Carlos said about half of her convoy getting taken out. I stared at her in the eyes before I had to break the contact. I couldn't stand to see the weariness in her eyes, the weight of the people she had lost in them.

She turned away slightly before crossing her arms across her chest and looked back at me. "Would you explain what happened earlier?"

"I wish I could." I told her and I really do. "They did something to me, something I can't understand, can't control."

I could see her eyes changing and saw her lips part before I looked away and continuing. "I don't blame those people for being scared. Truth is, I'm scared myself."

It was quiet for a moment, letting what I said sink in.

"I hate to say this," Claire began and I closed my eyes, waiting. As she started to speak again, I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"We face enough dangers everyday and I don't know if I can face another danger this close to home."

"I understand. I'll help you in anyway I can, then I'll be on my way." I reassured her before looking at the graves again. "I don't want to put your convoy in any more danger than it already is."

I waited for a moment before glancing at Claire and saw that she was still watching me, her eyes holding no ill emotion other than distrust, which was expected, even with Carlos and LJ here.

"Mind waiting here?" I asked her when I remembered that I still had the journal. She gave me a raised eyebrow but nodded and I was quick to walk away, towards where I left my pack before I burned the crows. I grabbed the pack and returned to her before opening it and searched.

"Here." I handed her the journal after finally finding it. "I suggest you call a meeting for this."

Claire skimmed through before looking at me. I could see a spark of hope but it dimmed slightly. "Let's gather the others- you will be apart of this meeting as well."

I gave her a surprised look, which she returned with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't think I wouldn't include you, since you did find it, did you?"

I opened to answer but decided against it and we gathered Carlos, blond boy called Mikey, and a man called chase. They all sat in the back of the van and Claire gave the journal to Mike, who began to look through it.

"Claire, this sequence of transmissions, it's the best indication of life we've seen in six months."

"Alaska?" Claire asked in disbelief and I didn't blame her.

"We have to check it out. We can't just ignore it."

"Have you any idea what kind of journey that would be?"

"Yeah, a long one." Chase piped up from beside me.

"And at the end of it, what? You have no guarantee there's even anyone alive up there."

"Claire, these transmissions say that-" Mikey began but was cut off.

"They're dated six months ago. How many radio broadcasts have we responded to? How many times have we got there too late?"

"The transmissions say that there's no infection up there." I joined in. "It's isolated. Safe."

"This convoy trusts me with their lives." She looked towards the rest of the people. "These people don't need pipe dreams."

"Maybe that's exactly what they need." Said Carlos. "Look at them, Claire. Six months ago, there were fifty of us, then forty, now there's less than thirty. They're starting to give up. They need-they need some kind of hope."

Claire looked down at Carlos before looking at Mike, Chase and me. "It's their decision, not mine."

She stood, as I and the three man jumped out. I stood by the entrance, an arm on the floor as the other three went to gather the others. Once they did that, Claire started to talk.

"We have a decision to make. And it's too big, it's too important for me to make for you. There is a chance there are survivors."

"Where?" someone asked.

"In Alaska." Claire answered. "There is a _chance_ that the infection hasn't reached that far. But we don't know for sure. So, we have a choice. We stay as we are, or we try for Alaska."

I watched as the people looked at each other, murmuring before Claire spoke again.

"For Alaska."

To my surprise, all of them rose their hands and I couldn't help but glance up at Claire.

"Alaska." she said with finality. I looked at the people as they started to cheer and I knew that they will be alright now, they had something to strive for. I looked away, glancing around when a hand came into contact with my wrist, causing me to quickly turn.

Claire's touch was soft and it left a trail of burning in it's wake. Jesus, what's happening to me?

"I hope you're right." She told me before walking off, leaving me to stare after her, my eyes glancing down her boy without my consent. I shook my head before feeling eyes on me. I glanced over and saw Carlos was staring at me with a raised eyebrow and I knew he caught me.

Shit.

Well, he better keep his mouth shut.


	3. The Night and Nightmare

"Foods virtually gone," began Carlos as he, Claire, Chase, Mikey, Kmart and I sat around the lantern, discussing things while the sun finished setting. I was sitting right across from Claire, who was looking away from the fire and us and to the side. "And the truck's running on empty."

"I've got half a tank of gas, that's it." Sighed Mikey.

"Chase?" Carlos questioned.

"Ah, shit, I don't even have empty. I got enough for a hundred miles, tops."

I looked over at Claire, who was shifting. The lantern light bouncing off of her screen, making it seemed like she was glowing.

"If we're gonna make this trip, we'll need to resupply." Carlos stated as he got the map out and set it down on the floor. "These are our options. The nearest, safest bet is right here."

"No, it's empty." I told him when I saw where he was pointing. "I tried that."

"Then, well, maybe, uh…"

"We could try this-" Mikey started but was cut off by Claire.

"Vegas." Everyone turned towards her. "It's the only place we're sure to find gas and supplies."

"There's a reason for that. Vegas is too damn dangerous." stated Carlos.

"That place is gonna be crawling with them sons of bitches." Chase added.

"We have drained every small town dry over the last six months. We have to hit a big city."

"She's right." I agreed. "Vegas, it's our only bet."

I looked at her and our eyes met. The light from the lantern dance in her eyes, making them look more beautiful than ever. I looked away, before standing and jumping out of the van. I walked over to my chosen spot, which was away from the others and sat on my bedroll. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps and I looked over.

"Hey." Kmart stated before walking closer to me. "I just wanted to come and say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kmart." it's strange to have someone follow after me just to say goodnight. I really am out of touch with humans.

"Goodnight, Alice." I watched as she turned and walked off. I layed down and stared up at the twinkling stars that slowly came into existence in the night sky before closing my eyes.

Of course, not ten minutes later, I heard someone walking towards me. I didn't move, even when the person stopped beside me and stood. I was starting to think it was just another person when their scent hit my nosing, causing my eyes to fly open.

Claire was standing above me with a silver can in one hand and a fork in the other, staring down at me expectantly. I frowned before sitting up and just raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't eat earlier." Claire accused as she sat beside the bedroll.

"Your people need it more than me." I responded with a shrug. I tried not to let her scent get to me but she's close, too damn close. It took all of me resolve to not just jump her right then and there. "Besides, I didn't see you eat either."

Claire gave me a unimpressed look before rolling her eyes and opening the can. And stabbing a piece of fruit. I smirked and opened my mouth when I suddenly felt something get placed in my mouth. I automatically chewed and swallowed before looking at the redhead, who was giving me a rather sly smirk.

"Did you just…"

"You're being too stubborn. Besides, you're a part of this convoy, no matter how long you stay." Her tone left no room for argument, so I just let out a small growl before swiping the can from her. After I ate about half of the can, I shoved it back into her hands.

"Here, have the rest." I told her and I could see her opening her mouth to possibly protest. I turned my head and laid down on my side, back towards her. I heard her sigh before standing and going on her way, leaving me. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep.

* * *

" _Alice!" I heard Jill shouted as I stared at Angie, the barrel of my gun pressed against her forehead. I wanted to move the gun away from her, to try and take back control but I knew I couldn't. I glanced over at Jill, who sat on the floor with blood trickling down her bicep from the gunshot wound I had inflicted. Fuck, why can't I take control back._

" _Alice, don't!" Jill pleaded. "Don't do this!"_

_Damn it Jill, it's not like I WANT to do this._

_Angie was still standing there, staring up at me, calm as always. How can she be so calm? I tried to speak, tried to tell Angie to run, but I couldn't. Damn it, why doesn't she run anyways?! She shouldn't have to have someone to tell her._

" _Alice." her voice was soft, not faltering. "It's them, isn't it."_

_I said nothing just stared- until I saw white text at the corner of my vision, as if I was some type of robot._

_NEW ORDER: KILL ANGELA ASHFORD_

_My finger moved to the trigger, squeezing it ever so slightly._

" _Thank you for everything, Alice." Angie stated. Why was she thanking me? I don't deserve it! "I forgive you."_

_My finger squeezed the trigger._

_The bullet tore through Angie's skull and brain, splattering the matter behind her._

" _ANGIE!"_

_"Alice!"_

* * *

"Alice!"

I jerked awake with a gasp, my form trembling from the horrid memory and my heart bounded within my chest. I could see that it was still dark out, not even close to sunrise. It didn't take me long for me to realize that to hands were gripping my shoulder, a soothing voice whispering to me and a familiar, intoxicating scent that seemed to scream _safety_.

The hands that gripped my shoulders moved up until they were on my cheeks and I felt a forehead against my own. It took me a second to come to my senses before I saw just who was there.

Green eyes stared down into my own, concern clearly held within them. Why was she so concerned when she hardly knew me?

"Just focus on me, let the remnants of the nightmare fade away." she told me soothingly. I wanted to tell her it wasn't just a dream but I couldn't, so I only swallowed and focused on her. I listened to her voice until my heart slowed down to a normal beat.

"I-I'm fine." I finally found my voice. "I'm okay."

I was expecting her to pull away, to go back to where ever she sleeps- instead, she rolled me over so I was on my side, back toward her. I was about to open my mouth when she laid down behind me, pressing her front against my back and it felt so right.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a kid or a teen." I told her, though I made sure there was humor in my tone.

"After having a nightmare like that, you shouldn't be complaining." Claire responded, letting her hand sit on my hip. Fuck, if it wasn't for the nightmare I just had, I would have been having trouble controlling myself right now.

I forced myself to not tense and to stay relaxed. It's been quite a while since anyone had remotely held or touch me at night like this.

"Do you do this to everyone who have nightmares?" I asked her.

"Just go to sleep."

I did.


	4. Telling the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post 2 chapters per day now so enjoy!

I woke from a dreamless slumber for the first time in years with the shine of the early morning sun shining in my face. I lifted my hand to my face and rubbed my eyes and waited for my eyes adjust to the light. It was about this time I felt something tighten around my waist, making me look down. I saw a arm wrapped firmly around my waist from behind, making me press back and pretty much mold me into the body behind me, like two puzzle pieces.

"Comfy?"

I snapped my head up and saw Carlos standing there, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up." I growled at him. "She's the one who decided to do this after I had one of my nightmares."

I saw his face soften. "Was it about…"

"Angie? Yeah."

"Alice-"

"Don't. I've been having them since the beginning." I told him. "Now go to the others, I'll wake sleeping beauty here."

Carlos gave another smirk at me before walking away, presumably to wake up the others. I managed to roll over onto my side, causing Claire's arm to loosen before tighten around my waist again before burying her face into my shoulder. I turned my head to look at her and my nose and mouth came within inches of her and- oh god, her damn scent, it's even more intoxicating and irresistible than before.

"Claire." I stated softly. Claire moved in response, pressing closer against me. "Claire, wake up, It's morning."

Clare let out a groan, her arm slacking before she fully slipped her arm from my waist and sat up. I could see her red hair still rather neat, not a strand out of place.

"Anymore nightmares?" Claire suddenly asked, making me blink.

"No, not one."

"Looks like we solved your nightmare problem." I could see the corner of her lips twitch as she said it.

"You know, if you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was ask." I resorted with a teasing tone before standing, stretching. I picked up my duster before slipping it on and turned towards the center of the camp, which was now starting to have activity. I heard Claire standing up before I started to walk, slowly, towards the others.

"Hey man!" LJ came up to me, giving me a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Brother from another mother! How I missed you!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I missed you too, LJ, it's good to see you again too."

"Bring it in!" He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, causing me to roll my eyes. After a moment, I couldn't help but frown slightly. Was LJ infected? If so, when? He pulled back and I was quick to pull the frown into a smile.

It wasn't long before we packed up and headed out towards Vegas. I was riding with Carlos, Kmart in between us. I didn't say much, just staring out the window as the landscape passed by. I was relaxed, for the first time in years (not counting last night), mainly because of the scent in the cab, mainly from Carlos and Kmart.

"So…" Kmart started, causing me to look at her. "You and Claire, huh?"

"What about me and Claire?" I asked.

"You two seem close." I could see the twinkle in her eye.

"There's nothing going on, kid."

"What about last night?"

"I just had a nightmare." I told her before shooting a glare to Carlos, who was smirking.

It became quiet once again, and I was thankful for it. We drove for a few hours until we happened upon a few scattered houses. We pulled over but made sure that we were at least a mile away from them, just to be safe. We got out of the vehicles and gathered around Claire.

"Alright, there's three houses. So, we will go into three teams. the teams are Carlos and LG, Chase and Mikey and Alice and I. If you find food, bottle of water, any type of clothes or first aid kits, bring them back here."

The two chimed a "yes ma'am" while I just nodded and we headed out. Claire and I decided to take the farthest one out of the three. It was a good decent sized house, with a modest porch with a broken swing. As we got to the porch, I slipped my duster off and laid it on the banister before slipping out my pistol, Claire doing the same. I walked inside first before going into the living room.

It seemed untouched, not one piece of furniture turned over and there was still some drinks and an ashtray on the coffee table. As I checked each rooms, they were all clear until I came upon the kitchen and Claire was already there, looking through the cabinets. I holstered my pistol and began to walk closer when I stopped and frowned. I could smell the scent of the infected and I heard something giving way. I looked at the ceiling and saw that it was caving in- right behind Claire. The infected would fall on top of her, but they will fall close enough to sit up and be able to bite her. I couldn't risk shooting them and accidentally hitting her, so I did the only thing I could do- I bolted to her and drape my body over her crouched one, covering her body with mine just as the ceiling finally caved.

Just as I heard three distinct thuds, I felt teeth sinking into the flesh of my side, rather close to the flesh of Claire. I let out the most feral growl even I ever heard coming from my throat once I realized this. I lifted an arm and elbowed the infected on the head, hard enough to cave it's skull inward before standing up, making it's teeth dislodge from my side. I was quick to break the other two's necks before leaning against the counter top. I glanced over to Claire and saw that she had stood, staring at me.

Shit.

"You were bit." Claire stated, staring hard at her.

"I'll be fine." I told her.

"But you were-"

"I'm already infected." I interrupted her, causing her lips to part and her eyes widen. "I've been infected for years."

"That's...that's not possible. You should've…"

"I'll start from the beginning." I sighed. "I worked for Umbrella, head of security. Though, I was helping this group to expose them. My partner, Spence, let the virus got out and a team got sent out to check what happened. They found me and a man named Matt, who was a brother of someone I was helping to expose the corporation. One, Medic, Kaplan, DJ and Rain was their names. We found Spence on the train on the way down to the hive."

I took a deep breath, remembering that time. "One and Medic was the first to die from the laser hall that was the Red Queen's defence, she was the AI that controlled the hive. Rain was bitten, then DJ got dragged and turned. We had to leave Kap behind on some pipes because of his legs before I remembered something.

"Blue for virus." I looked into her eyes. "Green for the antivirus. Of course, Spence hid the antivirus on the train where we found him and left us in a slightly flooded room. Then the Licker came- it's a experiment where the T-virus gets injected into living tissue- came and tore him apart. Red Queen didn't let us out until Kap fried her ass. We made it to the train and we were off, I gave both Rain and Kap the antivirus. Then the Licker got us. We managed to kill it but Rain still turned. We made it out but Matt was still infected and by that time, men in hazmat suits came in and separated us."

I took a deep breath, not wanting to tell the next part but I knew I had to. "Between the time I got captured and the Raccoon City incident happened, they tested the T-virus on me a lot. I bonded with it, making me what I am today. When I got out, the virus already got out into the city. It wasn't long until I found some survivors. Payton- though he was already bitten, Terry and Jill Valentine."

"Jill? Black short hair?" Claire questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew her. She was one of my friends before she joined the police force." She explained and I nodded.

"We were sent to get Dr. Ashford's daughter. He was the one who created the virus to help his daughter to be free from being confined in a wheelchair but she needed the antivirus to keep it under control. Peyton turned on the way to the school and Terry died within it. We found Angie, the daughter, before meeting Carlos and LJ. We went to the chopper that Dr. Ashford but a man, Cain, was already there and eh worked for Umbrella. He forced me to find a mutation called Project Nemesis after killing the doctor. I fought against it when I realized who it was, Matt. After that, he saved my life but was killed. We got to the chopper and I through the Cain off of the ramp and I believe he broke his leg. As we were leaving, the bomb they sent exploded above the city."

I gripped the counter. "A piece of metal was sent, shooting towards Angie. I got in front of her and was impaled instead. I died that day."

"Dr. Isaacs," I felt anger well up at the name. "Brought me back and I remembered everything after I got out of the tank I was in. I got out and Carlos, LJ, Jill and Angie came and got me. We were happy for a while, despite being on the run, until…"

I closed my eyes and I could see that moment inside my mind again, Angie staring up at me, Jill pleading.

"Isaacs put a chip inside my head. It allows them to control me. They took control and ordered me to kill Angie. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I killed her and once I was in control again, I went my own way so I didn't put them in danger until I have a temporary or permanent fix."

"You still blame yourself." it wasn't a question. I didn't answer, just looked away and stared straight ahead.

"Let's see if there's a first aid kit upstairs." I muttered before starting to walk. I didn't get far though. A hand closed around my wrist, stopping me.

"It wasn't your fault." Stated Claire. When I didn't respond, I felt her fingers starting to trail up my arm, leaving a trail of a warm sensation after. The fingers reached my shoulder before gripping it tenderly.

"Alice…"

I felt the damn that is my resolve crack before crumbling into dust.

I spun around, dislodging her hand before cupping her cheeks and pressed my lips against hers in a deep kiss.

I felt her still, her body tense at my unexpected advance. After a few seconds, her body didn't relax and she just stood there and I was worried I did something wrong, so I moved to pull away, to apologize when A two hands threaded themselves through my hair in the back of my head, pushing me forward, making my lips press harder against hers.

I didn't know how long we stood there, kissing, our lips moving against each other, until Claire's radio crackled to life, making me jerked my head back, startled.

"Claire, two houses are clear." Carlos' voice filled the room and she slipped her hands out of my hair as I took my hands away. I was quick to go up the stairs, checking the other rooms as I tried to get the feeling of her soft lips against my own slightly chapped ones.

Damn it, what am I going to do now?


	5. Night Before Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no smut this time, mainly because this is the first time really writing femslash so...forgive me?

After I sweeped the second floor, Claire and I went to the others, neither of us speaking to the other. I made sure to slip my duster on so one one could see my wound and freak out, that's the one thing I didn't want to happen. Pretty soon, we were on the road again, me riding with Carlos and Kmart once more.

We drove for a few more hours, only stopping for lunch- Claire and I didn't talk during that time- and a few bathroom breaks.

I didn't look at the two at all during the remaining daylight, I just stared out the window, deep within my thoughts. Thankfully, neither Carlos or Kmart asked or said anything towards me, which I was thankful for.

"Carlos." Claire's voice came through the radio. "When we pas the ten miles sign, we will stop at a motel and rest up."

"Copy that." Carlos responded.

I glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun was almost starting to set now, signalling that it will be night soon. I didn't realize how late it had gotten after the last bathroom break, mostly because I was trying to build my resolve back up. I didn't know how long I'll keep avoiding Claire for, though I'm sure she's avoiding me too.

It wasn't long before we passed the ten miles sign or find the next motel. It seemed mostly intact than the others I had scene, with hardly any broken windows with a few exceptions. Carlos, LJ was the first to go in, going from room to room. To our surprise, it seemed it be stayed in not too long ago, since the beds were mostly clean. Carlos and LJ reported to Claire while I just stayed back.

"Alice?" a voice questioned from beside me, making me glance at the owner.

"Yes, Kmart?"

"What's wrong between you and Claire?"

I frowned and raised an eyebrow at the teen. "What makes you think there was something wrong between you and her?"

"You keep avoiding her, go off somewhere when she walks to where you are."

...Damn, this kid is observant.

"Don't worry about it." I told her.

"But Alice," Kmart pouted. "Something's going on and it's going to affect the both of you- especially when you're avoiding her."

"Kmart…"

"Just...try, please?" Kmart stared up at me. "I don't want to find out what this will do to the both of you."

I sighed before rubbing my face. "Fine- but only if she comes to me, I want her to be ready to talk."

That brought a smile on Kmart's face before she hugged me. Ii just patted her on the head and she was off, probably going to help with something.

Dinner, which was served after the sun disappeared over the horizon, was a rather active affair. All chatting about about what Arcadia will be like and so one. I couldn't help but wonder, what will it be like? Would any of the animals up there be infected?

I glanced over at Claire, who was away from me, with Carlos, talking to each other. As I stared at her, she didn't even look my way, not that I can blame her. It's possible that my sudden kiss scared her- even if she did kiss back.

After a while, I glanced down at my watch before standing up and bid Kmart, who was sitting with me talking, goodnight and walked into the motel and into my chosen room, shutting the door behind me. I took my weapons, holsters and fingerless gloves off before placing them on the table beside the bed, which only had a thin layer of dusk. I slipped my duster off, folded it and put it on the bed to be used as a pillow before laying down on my back and closed my eyes.

Sleep didn't come to me though. I just kept tossing and turning for god knows how long until I sat up and swung my legs over the edge and put my face in my hands with a sigh.

Not a minute later, I could hear the door opening and closing, making me look up. I could see that it was Claire walking towards me.

"Claire, I-" I started but she cut me off by getting onto my lap, knees on either side of my hips. Her arms wrapped around my head, pulling it into her chest.

"You're such an idiot." I heard her murmur. I felt her grab either side of my head and pulled my head away and tilted it, making me look up at her. Before I could open my mouth to say anything to her, She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine.

What little resolve I had crumbled and I gripped her hips, pressing them closer to my abdomen. Her hands slid down from their place on my head down to my shoulders before pushing me backwards so I was laying down, neither of us breaking the kiss. I felt her deepen it, tilting her head. I parted my lips in response and darted my tongue out, touching her bottom lip. I felt her lips part and I was quick to slip my tongue in.

I forced myself not to groan at her taste before I moved one hand to the back of her head. I started to pull away from the kiss when Claire caught my bottom lip with her teeth, causing me to let out a growl. She kept my bottom lip for a moment before letting go and sitting up. That's when I smelt what was coming off of her, arousal.

My control and thoughts shut down at that moment and only my instincts are left. I gripped her before angling us when I flipped us over, so we were in the middle of the bed, me pinning her. I undid her belt before unbutton her jeans before slipping a hand inside. Tonight is all about her and her pleasures, mine could wait another time and another place.

As she moaned, my instincts told me what exactly she was to me from now on, even if the term I'd use sound rather primal.

Mate.


	6. Vegas Trap

I woke up to a hand running through my hair soothingly and something warm pressing against my side. It didn't take that long to figure out who it is, especially when her scent was still as strong as ever. It felt nice and it was something I didn't want to end. Of course, I knew that it will, especially if we are suppose to get moving to get to Vegas.

I slowly opened my eyes and blink away any sleep from them. The morning light filtering through the only window in the room. I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and trigger finger before it was grabbed and pulled down to rest on my stomach my a hand.

"Morning." I heard Claire murmured.

"Good morning." I responded before slipping my hand from her grasp and sat up. I was already missing her warmth but I just ignored it and stood. I heard her stand as well as I started to put my holsters and weapons on.

"Do you want to ride with me?" She asked and I look over my shoulder at her. She was fixing her clothes, making her look presentable.

"Yeah." I nodded before we both headed out.

Breakfast was quiet this morning, everyone was either whispering or eating food in silence. Claire and I decided to share a can of fruit, which caused Kmart to grin at us once she caught sight. I just rolled my eyes and finished my half of the can.

It wasn't long before the group were finished eating and, after a last minute bathroom break for the younger members, we were off. Kmart, of course,went with Carlos while I rode with Claire. The ride was quiet for us, mainly because we had a girl in the back seat, though I didn't mind. I was just content of being in Claire's presence.

It seemed like no time had passed during our ride when we got to Vegas and what we saw was surprising.

"Oh my god." I heard Claire whisper as she took in the sands that was starting to take its land back. I looked around from within the hummer, taking everything in.

"Five years," I murmured, causing Claire to look at me. "That all it took for the land to reclaim this much…"

We continue to drive slowly until we were forced to stop by what looked like to be a storage container.

"Damn it." Claire swore before opening the door and standing up, looking at the container. "Spread 'em out!"

I got out and saw that the convoy was doing as it was ordered to.

"We're going to have to move it." She motioned to the container. God, I have a bad feeling about this. I ignored her giving orders now and just stared at it. I started to walk towards it while taking my shotgun out. I walked right to it and placed my ear close to the door, listening.

"Stop, wait." I told Mikey, who was getting the winch. It was quiet for a few seconds when I heard it.

Growling.

"Get back!" I shouted and I distanced myself from the container a little. I aimed my shotgun in one hands just as the door fell. Inside was pitch black, but I new better. I felt my body tense and then, they were running towards u, snarling.

We all began firing but they continue to just pour out. We did get some but not all. So, I holstered my shotgun and wrapped my arm around one's neck and broke it before letting it fall. I quickly unsheathed my kukris before jump behind two undead and slit their throats. I continue to fight, going to whoever needs help.

I saw four undead that was after two survivors, so I quickly got over there and dispatched one before going inside the building. I killed another before going to where one was being eaten by a undead. I throw one of my kukris and it embedded itself within the first undead's head.

I walked over, making the second drop it's victim and ran to me. I was quick to kill it as well. I retrieved my kukri before making my way to a balcony.

My body stopped moving.

They had shut me down.

No...nonono- not now of all times! Not when the convoy needs me! I tried to fight it but the pain was going from a dull throbbing to an enraging inferno. Damn it, am I really this weak? Am I-

A scream, full of pain and anger reached my ears. Was it Claire? Did something happen to her?

The thought of that, the thought that she could be hurt renewed new strength and I started to fight it, full force. I will not allow Claire to die and get hurt. I could feel them boosting the signal, it just made me fight harder. I followed the connection back to the satellite and managed to fry it. I will protect my mate and my family.

I was able to move now and I jumped up on the banister before whistling, catching two undeads' attention. I jumped off and onto the container before running and jumped off, slicing the undead's throats.

I ran towards the building Umbrella personnel are at and got in, running up the flights of stairs until I got to the roof. I started to walk towards the tent and I could feel them trying to shut me down. I continued to fight it though and continue to walk. I grabbed my pistols and aimed them once I got to the tent and started to shoot. I wiped out everyone in the tent and went outside once I heard the helicopter taking off. I aimed but decided not to shoot as I watched it fly off and holstered my pistols.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Kmart asked as she came up beside me.

"Because we're not driving to Alaska." I told her. "I want that helicopter intact. Let's go look at the computers, see where that chopper's heading."

Kmart and I walked inside the tent and checked everything and eventually got the location of facility.

"Let's go and find Claire." I told Kmart and we walked out of the tent, off of the roof and out of the building. As we walked, I began to look all around me. Bodies, both undead and victims, littered the ground and it made my stomach churn.

"Claire!" I called out as I got closer to the vehicles. I could see more victims now, ones I could have helped but if it wasn't for me shutting down. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked. I could see Claire coming out from behind one of the vehicles and looking at me. I let out a sigh of relieve when I looked her over. She doesn't seem injured from what I could see.

"Alice?" Her voice was a little bit off, most likely because of watching some of the convoy being torn apart. I watched as she started towards me in a hurried walk. When she got to me, she threw her arms around my neck, burying her face in my shoulder. I instinctively wrapped one arm around her waist protectively while I began to stroke her hair with my free hand, listening to her shuddering breaths.

"Who all's…" I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Chase...Mikey….LJ and a few others…" She mumbled into my shoulder. Damn it, I should have questioned LJ when I had the chance.

"Carlos was bitten."

I tensed, hearing that. Not him, anyone but a member of my family. Claire slowly pulled away from the embrace and looked up at me, her sunglasses shielding her eyes.

The sun was setting when we finally finished the graves. Most of the day was shooting the victims in the head and carefully putting them into their respective graves. I stood in between Carlos and Claire, who was comforting Kmart.

I clenched my fists as I stared at the graves and I couldn't help but feel guilty. If I had just been more careful, than maybe this wouldn't had happened.

I shifted my foot, getting ready to go, leave the survivors to mourn without me when a hand on my fist stopped me. I felt it pry my fingers open, the palm sliding against mine until our fingers interlocked.

When it was time to turn it, our fingers still interlocked, Claire lead me to the hummer, only letting my hand go so I could take everything I don't need off and set it aside and allowing me to get in the back of the hummer first. I laid down on my back as she slipped inside as well, laying beside me. She grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers again before laying her head on my shoulder, allowing her scent to fill my senses.

We took comfort in each other's presence, we needed it after all that had happened today.


	7. Sacrifices and Goodbyes

It took about all of the morning and noon to get to where the faculty is. We made sure to leave the convoy back a few miles as Carlos, Claire, Kmart and I could scout it. It was a small cabin with the helicopter and a fence surrounding it. The bad news is, the undead swarmed the fence, trying to get in. I was looking at it through binoculars, the corner of my lips twitching.

"Good thing we like a challenge." I mumbled before I heard Carlos hacking, I looked over and saw him spitting out some blood. I shifted closer, a hand on his shoulder and the other on his bicep. "Hold on. They have the anti virus in there. Just hold on."

Carlos brought up his opposite hand and gripped mine that was on his shoulder. "It's too late, and you know it. Besides, you need a way to get in there, and I have an idea."

I stared at him and it hit me. My grip tightened but I said nothing, what could I say?

It was happening again, I was beginning to loose all I care about now, just like that. He must have seen a look on my face because he gave my hand a soft squeeze. "This isn't your fault, it's Umbrella's."

I only nod and let my forehead rest against how joined hands.

We went back to the convoy and I stood by the tanker as Carlos told his plan. The first he said goodbye to was Kmart with a hug, I could hear her weeping, which tore at my heart. Carlos pulled away and turned to Claire. The two merely clasped their hands a word passing between them. Then, he pulled away and made his way to the tanker. Behind him, I could see Claire hug Kmart who began to full blown cry now.

Carlos stopped right before me, looking at the door before looking down at me. My mouthed move a few times, trying to say something, but all I could do was to look down. "Carlos, I-"

"Save it." He interrupted my apology. I just nodded, looking down until he began to talk again.

"You just promise me one thing. When you get down there…"

"Consider it done." I told him, knowing what he was saying. I could feel a tear trailing down my face before I hugged him close, inhaling his scent one last time. I pulled away but not enough to break the hug fully. This was the last time I would see the last of my family from Raccoon City and it hurt.

Carlos leaned in and kissed my forehead before saying one final thing.

"When all this is said and done, when Umbrella is gone, be happy for the both of us."

I nodded and pulled away, watching as he got into the tanker. I walked a few steps backwards, my eyes not leaving Carlos' form. I felt a hand slip in mind, tugging me away further. I looked and saw that it was Claire and I let her. As we walked to the hummer, she pulled me close to her body, an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I got in the driver's seat while Claire and Kmart got in the passenger's and back seats and then we drove.

I drove beside Carlos the whole way until we got close to the facility. I looked at Carlos who looked back and saw him nod. I started to slow, watching as the tanker fly past us. I felt Claire's hand on my bicep, squeezing gently before I pulled pulled to a stop just before we entered the large horde. I watched as Carlos through into it before he started to turn but he tipped over and skidded for a few feet. The undead started to climb on top of it, trying to get him.

It suddenly exploded, causing my grip to tighten on the steering wheel. It only took a split second for me to mourn before I stepped on the gas and we went shooting through the fence, the convoy following. Claire went to the chopper while Kmart and I went to the rest. I quickly helped the kids down. I picked the youngest up before running towards the chopper and giving the kid to someone before glancing back at the horde.

"Here." I gave the Kmart the red journal.

"You're not coming?" Kmart asked. I shook my head.

"Take care of the others." I told her before looking at Claire, was looking at me with a sad but understanding expression. I side stepped before putting one foot on the landing bar and leaned up and kissed her with all I had. I felt her kiss back desperately, her hand cupping my jaw.

I pulled away, inhaling slightly before looking into her eyes.

"When I'm done here and whatever else I have to do, I'll come and find you." I told her. "I promise."

She nodded and gave me a peck on the lips before I stepped away from the chopper and watched as it rose into the air and flew away.

I began to make my way to the cabin when I stopped, feeling something in a ditch not too far from where I am. I frowned before walking over to it and what I found horrified me.

There were a dozen of me in there, all bloodied and wearing a familiar red dress. I clenched my fists and stormed into the cabin and found that it looked rather normal. I took a stab forward when the floor in front of me came apart, revealing the elevator shaft. I waited until the platform came to me and step on it. I started my decent into this facility, deep underground.

I took out my pistol and crouched, waiting. Once I was there, the doors in front of me opened and I tensed. I slowly began to walk forward and grab a flashlight from a box that was mounted on the wall. I started to walk forward again until I spotted blood and followed it. I walked to the room it was leading to and walked inside, my senses on high alert.

The room was trashed and was covered in blood. I walked further into the room before I allowed myself to put my arms down when I felt something. I was quick to whirl around and saw a rather real looking hologram of a girl in white standing there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I am the artificial intelligence-"

"Yeah," I cut her off. "I know what you are. I knew your sister. She was a homicidal bitch."

"My sister computer was merely following the logical path for the preservation of human life."

"Yeah, kill a few, save a lot." I mumbled as the white queen stood beside me as I turned around. "So, what happened here?"

"Dr. Isaacs returned in an infected state." She began as I knelt down to her level. "He was bitten by a creature that had been treated with a newly developed serum. A serum derived from your blood. The resulting infection has caused a massive mutation."

"My….blood?" I shook my head.

"Your blood has bonded with the T-virus. Dr. Isaacs correctly deduced that it could be used to destroy the biohazard for good."

"You mean, my blood is the cure for all of this?"

"Correct."

"So, why are you helping me?"

"Your blood is pure and this facility contains all of the equipment you will require to synthesize a cure."

I slowly stood up, looking around. "You mean, this could all end?"

"Correct."

This would mean Kmart and Claire could live in a world without worrying about infected, could live in peace.

"There is, however," she began again. "A small problem."

"Isaacs." I sighed.


	8. Final Bout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter BUT it isn't the end yet. It's just the beginning.

"I have him contained in the lower levels," the white queen said as I walked over to a door and took off my scarf. "But I cannot hold him there for much longer."

I gripped my gun as I got myself ready. "All right, let's go."

The door opened and I walked cautiously until her voice stopped me.

"Alice, good luck."

I glanced back at the entrance before resuming to walk as the door closed behind me. I clicked on my flashlight and stopped, looking down a hall. Once I didn't see anything, I went back at looking straight but then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move fast. I spun and began walking into the hallway slowly. There was a doorway open and I walked in.

It was a large lab, also filled with blood with flickering lights. Ii looked into a see through room and saw bodies impaled on spikes. I kept walking, keeping my senses on high alert. I walked backwards a few feet before turning and I slowly put my gun down at what I saw.

There was a bubble with someone inside it- a clone of me from what it looks like. I slowly walked up and touched the bubble, causing a ripple. I jerked my head to the side when Ii thought I saw something and I was quickly on guard again, heading towards the direction I saw it in.

I looked around, trying to find the thing when I suddenly heard a roar from behind and I was slammed into, causing me to ram into the bubble that held my clone. I quickly got up and brought my kukri out before throwing it and stabbing the creature- Isaacs I realized- in the chest, causing him to let out a howl.

I spun around and saw my clone, struggling before the bubble finally broke. I quickly caught her as water spilled over her. I quickly adjusted her so I had my arm holding her shoulders as she stared up at me, gasping and that was it. She stopped, her eyes closing and her head becoming limp My mind whirled around but there will be time for thinking about everything later. I carefully set her down and took off my duster so I could lay it over her before standing and going out into the hall. I looked and saw my kukri on the floor with a blood trail going from it.

I started to walk, leaving my one kukri there and through a set of doors before stopping. This place...it looked so familiar. I walk forward before seeing a familiar picture. I went for and grabbed it, looking. It was the picture of my and Spence's "wedding". The hell?

I glanced at the frame and saw something flash by behind me and I quickly turned my head before jumping out of the way, dropping the picture as a muscled arm swung down and slammed into the table, breaking it in half. I ducked when Isaacs used his larger arm, breaking the wall where I had been a moment ago. I got my second kukri out before jumping back as he swiped at me.

He swiped at my head and I ducked, slicing into his abdomen and then his back. He turned just as I was about to slice him again. He grabbed my wrist before he kicked me away. I landed hard on my back but I managed to roll in a crouching position and watched as my blade was stabbed into the floorboard. I looked up at Isaacs and stared in disbelief as his wound healed.

"You can't kill me." he told me, staring me down with a slowly forming grin.

We'll see about that. I polted to my kukri but Issacs' tentacles wrapped around my throat tightly, cutting my airways off. I reached down towards my kukri, trying to get it before getting an idea and slammed my food into the floorboards, making my kukri go up into the air. I caught it and sliced the tentacles in half. I ripped the ones that was still around my throat off, coughing.

I looked up and saw that Isaacs was trying again and quickly used my power to stop it and, with a quick nod, sent it at him, making him fly into the wall behind him.

I fell to my knees, dropping my blade and holding my head as it began to pound with pain. Ii slowly looked up as I heard his footsteps walking back and I saw him walked back inside. I grabbed my blade and forced myself to my feet, ignoring the pain in my head.

"I've told you, I can't die." He roars and I was sent flying back, into a familiar hallway. I climbed to my feet and kicked him and began to punch him until he caught my fist. I kicked him in the side but he frust flung me back, and I landed with a wince. I leaned my body weight on my hands as I kept my let's where they are and I heard him coming closer towards me with a roar.

"For so long, I thought you were the future. I was wrong. I am the future." I said with conviction. I couldn't help but starting to laugh. I knew what will happen, now. I learned up at him and saw that his arm was poised to strike.

"No. You're just...another asshole." I glanced behind him and saw a familiar blue glow.

"And we're both gonna die down here." I echoed the red queen's statement.

He seemed to realize what I meant and quickly spun around. The laser grid came at him full speed and sliced into him. I tensed, looking down, a hand over my head, waiting for the grid to do the same as I thought about Claire and Kmart.

I looked up and saw that it stopped inches away from my body before disappearing. I watched as Isaacs' body fall to pieces and it was over.

I forced my aching body up and made my way back to the lab. I leaned against the entrance and saw my clone, wrapped up in my duster, waiting. I couldn't help but notice that she looked similar to how I looked when this all started.

She looked over at me, adjusting my duster. Shit, this is weird, very weird. I walked inside and went to a laptop, typing.

"Here." A rag was shoved into my face. I glanced over and saw that it was my clone. I took it and nodded at her before wiping the blood from my face.

I glanced through a window in the wall and saw more clones of me, floating in similar bubbles.

"What now?" My clone asked.

"Well," I looked at her. "We are going to say hello to our friends in a meeting."

"Then?"

"Then, we'll take them down."


End file.
